Listen to your heart Dovewing
by pokemonwarriorcatsgirl207
Summary: Dovewing is caring, brave, loyal warrior of ThunderClan. She has fallen in love with Tigerheart the grandson of the evil leader of ShadowClan Tigerstar, and the great great granddaughter of the noble and loyal leader of ThunderClan Firestar. She likes Bumblestripe, but she doesn't know who to mate with. WHO WILL BE DOVEWING'S MATE? BUMBLESTRIPE OR TIGERHEART? Find out in this story
1. Chapter 1: Knowing Dovewing

My name is Dovewing, a warrior from ThunderClan, I have fallen in love with a ShadowClan cat named Tigerheart, but I love somebody else in my clan. His name is Bumblestripe, he is a nice and caring tom. He actually told Jayfeather about my dreams. But, I still love Tigerheart but I don't know who to choose from. If I choose Bumblestripe, Tigerheart would be heartbroken for life, and if I choose Tigerheart, I would be carrying HIS kits and they will be not full clan- born. This is my story of my heart choosing everything I need to know.


	2. Chapter 2: Tigerheart's Kits

Later that night, Dovewing was secretly going out of camp to see Tigerheart some more.

"Where are you going Dovewing?" A calm and warmed she- cat meowed, Dovewing turned around surprised, it was just her mother Whitewing. "Oh, um, border patrol.." Dovewing mewed scared, Whitewing just padded back to the warrior's den. Dovewing quickly ran off before anybody else didn't see her. Tigerheart was waiting on the border, wondering where Dovewing was. He saw Dovewing was rushing over fast. She stopped, panting for a breath. "Hi Tigerheart..." Dovewing mewed quietly, Tigerheart looked at her and flicked his tail. "Where were you?" he asked with curiosity, Dovewing had to come up a lie. "Just, um, getting something to eat first before I see you." Dovewing meowed, Tigerheart smiles and put his tail around her shoulder. "It's alright Dovewing, just eat something before you rest." He meowed, Dovewing smiled at him, "Okay Tigerheart, oh yeah, I have good news for you." she mewed, Tigerheart's gaze looked at her with joy. "What is it?" he asked, "I am expecting kits, and I believe you are the father." Dovewing mewed, Tigerheart's eyes widen with happiness, and he jumps up and does a flip. "THAT'S GREAT NEWS DOVEWING!" He meowed happy, Dovewing covered his mouth with her tail. "SHHHHHHH. Jayfeather might be with the other medicine cats tonight at the Moonpool, we don't want them to hear us." Dovewing explained, Tigerheart nodded and whispered. "How many kits are there?" He asked, Dovewing looked at her swollen belly, "I would say four or three or even two." Dovewing explained, Tigerheart looked down upset. "But, they will not be full clan- born.." Tigerheart explained, Dovewing licked his cheek. "It doesn't matter, just long they are OUR kits, and they will be great warriors. I know it." Dovewing told him with hope, Tigerheart smiled at his future mate. "You're right Dovewing, they will be great warriors. Just like us. Will you let me know when they are born?" Tigerheart asked, Dovewing nodded, "Yes, of course I will." The sun rising in the sky, Dovewing nudged her nose on Tigerheart's. "Bye Tigerheart, I will see you soon." She mewed, walking off, Tigerheart looked at her leave. Thinking what just happened to his life that changed FOREVER. _I can't believe it, I am going to be a dad, I am going to be a dad! DOVEWING, KITS, DOVEWING, KITS! _He lied to the ground in the soft grass. _THIS IS THE BEST NIGHT I HAD!__  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Kits

Few moons later, Dovewing was heavily pregnant with Tigerheart's kits. It was only few more days until the gathering, Ivypool, and Bumblestripe were staying behind to watch over camp, and Jayfeather's apprentice Briarlight was staying behind as well. In case if Dovewing gave birth to kits. Few nights later, Bramblestar in front of the clan. "THUNDERCLAN, TIME TO LEAVE!" He yowled, then he leaded the cats to the gathering. Bumblestripe knew this would be great time to know Dovewing bit more. He padded up to her, "Hello Dovewing, how are your kits?" Bumblestripe asked, Dovewing looked at Bumblestripe and felt love at first sight. "Their good, even though they aren't born." She explained


End file.
